


The Mechanics of Your Heart

by martls



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Broken Car, Even’s POV, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Road Trip, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martls/pseuds/martls
Summary: Even is a mechanic in the small town of Fagernes. He just can’t wait for the day he’ll have enough money (and enough guts) to finally leave the city, but until then, he works at his parents’ auto repair shop during the day and he takes long walks into the woods every night with his grandfather’s camera.Isak never knew where he belonged, so after his mother’s death a year ago, it was no surprise to his friends when he decided to quit his job, stopped renting his apartment, and said he’d travel the country with his mother’s old car, alone.Their lifestyles are so different, their attitude the complete opposite of each other. Technically, their path should have never crossed, but when Isak’s car suddenly breaks, he’s stuck in the middle of nowhere and doesn’t have any other choice but to stay at a stranger’s place until his car is fixed. And when the car is finally repaired, Even finally sees an opportunity to leave this town.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 15
Kudos: 62





	1. Leaking Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii, 
> 
> Sorry for not posting much, my life has been incredibly messy these past few months (even before the virus). Without going into too much details, my manager got badly injured, and since I’m the assistant manager, I’m basically running the shop where I work. 
> 
> Also, I just wanted to reassure you guys that I’m planning on editing Into The Unknown and probably will make it only a (long) one shot. I was way too ambitious with this story, more than I have the energy of inspiration for. (But it still holds a special place in my heart so it’s definitely not going to the trash!)
> 
> Until then, please enjoy this new adventure I’m creating. This story will be pretty short I think — probably 3-5 chapters max. 
> 
> (In this story, Even isn't bipolar, and Isak’s mom wasn’t mentally ill. Also, I don't know shit about cars, so there won't be too much details about cars problems lol.)
> 
> Thank you all for your support and kind comments, it’s always appreciated. 
> 
> xx

Taking long walks after dinner is probably one of Even’s favourite thing in the world. Accompanied by his grandfather’s old camera, he goes on adventures and tries to find new spots to immortalize. Sometimes he wanders into the woods, some days he follows the shoreline. When he’s in the mood, he even gets into the car and finds hidden, abandoned places. Really, he wanders pretty much all the region, though he’s been here his whole life so even if he doesn’t follow the paths, he knows his surroundings pretty well.

Maybe a little too well.

Even is so sick of this town, he just can’t wait to get away. Don't get him wrong, Fagernes is a pretty city with lots of potential and tourist attractions. He’s just tired of being in a small town where everyone knows one another, and where secrets can’t be kept for longer than a day. Sure, this place has everything a person could need, but it still feels like the middle of nowhere for him. Sometimes, he wishes he decided to go to the University of Oslo like most of his friends when he had the chance, just so he could’ve left this place for good. Instead, he didn’t have the heart to leave his family behind, especially since his grandfather’s death five years ago. Even moved into his grandfather’s apartment a few weeks after his passing, since the village wasn’t that populated and the family didn’t want to rent it to someone else. And, as much as he loves his parents, a 22 years old man definitely needed his own place, right? So he’s been living on his own for five years, working full-time at the shop, and taking long walks into nature has been the only thing that kept him sane.

Now that it’s been five years since he’s been working at the Bech Naesheim Auto Repair shop, Even definitely wasn’t expecting to still be here in Fagernes, but sometimes life isn’t always as planned, and there’s nothing he could change. And he doesn’t have the guts to change his routine as well, as boring as it is.

In Even’s mind, today’s a great day, though. It’s that time of the year when Summer is slowly fading away, and when evenings look more like Fall with the wind whistling through the windows. Leaves in the trees are turning all shades of red, yellow and orange, some of them falling to the ground and covering it with a colourful coat. Perfect shots for landscapes, with a dramatic tone to it. In the evening, after he cleaned up his dishes and emptied the trash can, Even decides to go on a little walk with his camera. When he steps outside, the fresh air fills his lungs and he takes a deep inhale. Even though he’s been working in the family’s business for years, he still can’t get used to the strong smell of gas and burnt rubber. Working in an automobile repair shop definitely wasn’t his dream job when he grew up, but it was convenient and he was happy to help his parents running the company. Though, sometimes —most of the time— Even just wishes he had left this place and find an apartment in the city, like most of the teenagers and young adults of the city.

Even has been out for almost an hour, wandering through the woods, taking shots of dead trees and wild animals in the distance, when he decided to go back home. He didn’t realized the nights were getting colder each day and strongly regretted forgetting his gloves. He puts the camera back in his protective bag, letting it hanging from his shoulder and makes his way back home, walking along the main road.

He’s almost in his neighbourhood when he sees a parked car on the side of the roads. A young man, around his age, is seemingly looking at the motor and coughing through the smoke that is coming out from the hood. And, of course, Even is intrigued by the scene. The car seems pretty old, maybe even older than himself, and the young man is definitely not from here. His clothes and his haircut are nothing like the people in this town would casually wear. When Even finally walks by the car, he stops and asks the guy if he’s ok.

“Ugh, yeah. I think there’s a leak somewhere...” The man says, not looking up at Even. His blonde curls are hiding most of his features and Even isn’t sure if he should help him. “But I could be wrong. I know absolutely nothing about cars.”  
“Can I take a look?” Even asks.

The man finally looks up at him and nods, and Even is pretty sure his cheeks are turning red. The man is breathtakingly beautiful, even though he’s frowning with hesitation and some kind of annoyance. Though it was getting late, Even could still see the man’s face pretty well, and Even knows he’s never seen such a pretty boy like him before. He knew he liked both boys and girls since high school but never really found a guy attractive enough to make him feel like his heart would explode. When he finally gets out of his stupor, Even takes a step closer to the car and looks at the location the smoke is coming from, analyzing what’s really going on. The car is so old that most of the parts are rusted and Even doesn’t even know how this car was still rolling until now. He walks around the car, looking for any other potential problems.

“Well, you were right.” Even starts. “Your car is pretty old, the rust must have created a hole somewhere, which caused leaks. I’m not really sure, it’s pretty dark outside and I can’t see under the car, but from what I can see it looks like it is a leak in the radiator or something.”  
“Great…” the man mumbles ironically. “Do you know if there’s a place nearby to repair it or someone I could call to tow it?”  
“I could give you the number to one of the places, but everything is closed at this time.” Even says apologetically.

A part of him kind of wants to mess with the man, to wait until the very end to let him know that he’s one of the mechanics in this town. The other part of him is pitying him and feels like he should be honest with him already. The poor man is pulling at his hair and is looking around, clearly wondering what he’s going to do. Even clears his throat and looks at the guy.

“Luckily for you, I happen to be working at an automobile repair shop. We could come back tomorrow morning with the tow truck, and I’ll take a proper look at it at the shop. It’ll be easier to look at it in the daylight and when the motor will cool down.”  
“Seriously?” The man asks, doubtful.

Even hums and takes out his wallet to show him his business card. A relieved sigh escapes the man’s lips as he runs his left hand through his hair, nodding to himself. He looks up at Even again and bites his lips with hesitations.

“Do you know if there’s a place I could stay for the night? I have a tent in the car, but I’ve been camping for the last four days. I could use a shower and a proper bed.” He asks, shamefully.  
“Honestly, at this time of the year, hotel prices are pretty high… but if you’re ok with it, you can crash at mine.” Even proposes. “It’d be easier for tomorrow, when we’ll tow your car to the shop.”

And, well, it’s not exactly like he expected the boy to accept his offer, but to his surprise, the young man nods his head after a full minute of silence. He must’ve pondered his options, and considering that repairing the car might cost him money he wasn’t expecting to spend, staying at his place was a better option than renting an hotel room for the night.

“Uh… Yeah, if you don’t mind, that’d be really nice.” The guy says.  
“Sure, no problem.” Even shrugs. He stretches out his hand and offers it to the man. “I’m Even, by the way. I live ten minutes away from here by foot, so it’s not that far.”  
“Isak.” The other guy replies.

They shake hands politely, then Isak takes a look at his car and sighs. He closes the hood of the car with a loud thud, takes his bag and a few items from the backseat, then locks the doors and follows Even to his place. They walk side by side in silence at first, then Even asks him where is Isak from, and why he’s in the area. Isak briefly explains that he’s from Oslo but that he’s been doing a road trip since a week and a half without a specific itinerary. So far, he’s been mostly to the southern cities, but he wanted to go up north to the Lofoten islands or maybe Tromsø to see the northern lights by the end of the month. Even wonders how this boy could afford a month-long road trip without working. If the guy has enough money to live this lifestyle without working, he must have a lot of money… But his car is incredibly old and not really in good shape, so it definitely doesn’t fit the previous statement about his money. In the end, Even feels like it’s definitely not his place to ask, so they talk about the Faregnes and it’s surroundings.

When they finally reach Even’s apartment, Even is really happy that he tidied his place before leaving. It’s not like he wasn't used to have people coming over, but he usually knew the other person, which wasn’t the case now. Even steps out of his shoes and let them by the door, hangs his coat and scarf on one of the hooks and invites Isak to do the same.

The apartment isn’t really huge, but it’s big enough for two and the hardwood floors and the old structure of the building makes it cozy and lovely. Though there aren’t that many rooms to show, Even still makes a little apartment tour with Isak so he knows where to find clean towels in the bathroom and food in the cupboards, if he wants to.

“I’ll set the futon while you shower, if you want. I have some spare bed sheets and there’s probably a pillow or a cushion somewhere in my room.” Even says. “Is there anything you need? Toothbrush, charger, sweat pants?”  
“Uh, I think I’m fine. Thanks.” Isak says.

Even lets Isak use the bathroom while he goes in his bedroom in search of spare sheets and pillows. He sets the futon and everything that his guest could need for the night. Like every night, he prepares the coffee pot in advance so all he’ll have to do the next morning is to turn it on and coffee will be ready in no time. When he hears the shower stops, he returns to the living room and stands awkwardly in the middle of the room, not sure what to do. A few minutes later, Isak finally gets out of the bathroom and jumps when he sees Even standing there.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” Even apologizes.  
“It’s fine. I wasn’t expecting you there, that’s all.” Isak assures.

They both stay silent, looking awkwardly at the other and trying to find something to say. Isak walks up to the couch and is the first one to break the silence.

“Thank you for letting me stay the night.”  
“No problem.” Even smiles at him.  
“What time should we leave tomorrow?” Isak asks.  
“Is 8 too early for you?” Even suggests. “If there are pieces that needs to be changed, it might take the whole day.”  
“Ok, sounds good to me.” Isak nods his head and picks up his phone to set an alarm.  
“I better let you sleep, then.” Even says as he walks toward his bedroom. “Good night.”  
“Night.” Isak replies, sitting on the couch and turning off the light next to the couch.

That night, Even struggles to fall asleep because all he’s thinking about is the stranger sleeping in the next room. He wonders how someone could easily take off like he did, leaving everything behind just so he could travel the country. He also wonders how, and if, the car will handle it. He’s not sure yet, but it seemed like there was some major parts that needed repair, and with the car being old, Even wasn’t sure how it would turn out.


	2. Isak's Spaghetti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if someone is interested, but I'm kind of looking for a beta-reader. I'm usually pretty busy with work (and kind of too lazy to re-read myself) so if someone could give me feedbacks and correct my chapters before I upload them, I would be forever grateful to that beautiful soul. If you're interested, please let me know in the comments section! 
> 
> xx

The next morning, Even suggests that they stop at a small coffee shop on their way to the garage, so they can grab breakfast sandwiches and coffees, since there wasn’t much food in his cupboards. Isak accepts without any complaint and puts on a hoodie and his shoes before following Even outside his apartment. It turns out that the coffee shop Even was talking about is only three blocks away from his apartment, so they don’t walk very far before Even opens the door for Isak. Once they step in the place, the sweet perfume of freshly brewed coffee and pastries fill the air surrounding them already like a warm, reassuring blanket on a rainy day. When she looks up from her notebooks and notices Even, the barista greets him with a big smile and straighten her posture.

  
  


“Hi Even!” She says, putting her pen down between the pages of her book. 

“Reina, are you studying on the job again?” Even asks, a teasing smile on his face. 

“Yup, I have an exam this afternoon and my boss couldn’t find someone else to replace me.” Reina rolls her eyes but still smiles at his remarks. “Luckily, it’s a very calm morning, so I have some time to study between customers.” 

“How dare he?” Even jokes. 

  
  


Their banter is natural and very light-hearted. This city is so small that Andrei, the coffee’s owner, has difficulty keeping his employees and gives Reina a crazy number of shifts. Reina just happens to be one of those who’s determined enough to stay, even though her crazy schedules and her online classes. At least, her boss is nice enough to let her study or read while there aren’t any customers in the place. She closes her book and ties her hair with the hair band that was around her wrist. 

“The usual?” She asks, even though she’s already punching his order on the computer. 

“Yes, please.” Even smiles, then turns to Isak. “I’m sorry, I should’ve introduced you sooner. This is Isak. I’m helping him with his car.” 

“Oh hi, I was wondering why I’ve never seen you before.” Reina greets him and waits patiently for Isak to choose something from the menu. 

  
  


After taking their orders and handing them their cups of coffee, Reina asks Even if there’s still a party on Friday night. Reina is three years younger than Even, but she hangs out with him and his friends from time to time when she’s not working or studying because most of her friends quit Fagernes to go live in Oslo or some other bigger cities. Lately though, it looks like she wants to tag along more and more often, and Even knows exactly why.

  
  


“You’re only asking because you want to know if Frank’s going to be there, don’t you?” Even teases.

“Shut it.” Reina huffs in response, though her cheeks are slowly getting flushed. “Maybe I just want to get drunk and have a good time, like any normal people.”

“I know, you’re too easy to tease. Of course there’s still a party on Friday. You know Vilde wouldn’t miss an opportunity to get drunk either. I’ll text you the details.” Even says, as he opens the door to leave. 

Even and Reina exchanges some goodbyes and Isak only waves goodbye, not wanting to butt in their conversation. As they walk to the garage, Even quickly explains that Reina is having a huge crush on his friend Frank since a few months now, but that the poor girl is too shy to make a move. Isak smiles as he tells how his own best friend was in the same situation in high school. 

  
  


___________________

  
  


When they get to the shop, Jan, Even’s dad, is switching oil on an old pick up truck while listening to an old Genesis song on the radio. Even introduces Isak to him and asks for the keys to the tow truck, explaining the situation. 

  
  


“Hi, nice to meet you.” Jan smiles at Isak. “I’d shake your hand happily but they’re pretty dirty as you can see.” Jan lifts his dark, oily hands. 

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Isak replies politely with a nod. 

“So, are the keys in your office as usual?” Even asks his dad. 

“Yes, probably on my desk.” he says, pointing in the general direction of his office. 

  
  


Even nods and starts walking toward the small hallway leading to a series of wooden doors. Isak probably chose not to disturb Even’s father much longer because Even could hear the man following him in the hallway. Most of the doors are open, revealing a series of shelves with all sorts of motor parts and even bumpers and tires. One of the room looks like a small kitchenette, but without an oven. There’s a full-size fridge, and a microwave and a coffee maker on the counter next to it. There’s a floating shelf above it, with some mismatched plates and mugs piling up. At the center of the room, a round table and six folding chairs. Even never understood why there are six chairs when they’re only five employees and there were never more than three people working at the same time, but he never really asked why. It was just one of those mysteries that didn’t really needed to be solved. 

The last room at the end of the hallway was Jan’s office. The door is closed but not locked, so Even just pushes it open and walks up straight to the desk. It’s a bit messy, and the calendar on the wall is full with appointments and important deadlines. Even fumbles through some papers before finally finding what he’s been looking for under a stack of mail. When he turns around, Isak is looking at a picture hung on the wall next to the door, above a small bookshelf. The photograph portrays three young man in front of the shop, smiling proudly at the camera.

  
  


“Is that you?” Isak asks, pointing at what looks like a younger version of Even, but with longer hair. The picture is black and white, a little bit grainy and faded with the sun, but Even can understand why people always assume it’s him. He really does look like his grandfather when he was his age. 

“My grandfather.” Even replies, unable to hide the softness in his voice. “He passed away a few years ago. Him and two of his brothers built this place and ran it until they retired. They sold the company to my dad, who’s hoping I’d be the next one to inherit it.” He adds with a sigh. “I’m the only one of the grand-children who’s still in the city.” 

“Is that what you want?” Isak asks, noticing the tension in Even’s voice when he explained what his father was expecting of him. 

  
  


Even lowers his gaze, not sure if that’s something he really wants. Sure, it’d be an honour to follow his grandfather’s and father’s steps, but deep down it’s not where he pictures himself in the future. As he looks up again, planting his eyes into the reflection of his grandfather’s ones, he shrugs. 

  
  


“I’m not sure yet.” he admits. 

  
  


Even turns his head to look at Isak, only to notice that the guy is already looking at him with silent understanding in his eyes and a weak smile. Then Even glances at the clock behind Isak and notices it’s almost 9:00. 

  
  


“We better go.” Even announces. “I still need to take a proper look at your car, in case I need to change parts.” 

  
  


Isak only nods and follows Even outside the office. Even closes the door behind him, and they head back toward the garage, then he guides Isak outside to the side of the building where the tow-truck is parked. They climb into the vehicle and Even puts the key in the ignition and rev the engine to life, ready to start his day.

  
  


___________________

  
  
  


After towing the car back to the shop, Even has been inspecting the car for the last hour, taking some parts off to have a better access to the motor’s system. He let Isak wait in the kitchen since it’s more comfortable and less noisy than the waiting area. When he’s finally done with the inspection of the car, Even wipes his dirty hands on his work overalls and walks to the kitchen. He knocks on the wooden door lightly after poking his head through the opening, cautious not to startle the young man who’s scrolling through his phone. 

  
  


“So, the good news is that I can fix your car.” Even starts when Isak puts his phone down. “The bad news is that I have to order some parts to fix it, and it will take a few days before the delivery. There’s a lot of rust which caused holes and the leaking, as I expected. There are some products that exist that could help and stop the leaking, but it’s mainly temporary. If you plan on doing your road trip, you should definitely change the damaged parts to be sure it won’t happen again.” Even suggests. 

“How long?” Isak asks, a bit worried about the delay implied. “Is it pricey?” 

“Three days, maybe four. It’ll be fixed by Monday, at most. And it’s a little bit pricey, but I know the guy so I’m sure he can make me a lower price.” 

  
  


Isak groans and looks at the ceiling in defeat. He pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to think of his options but really, there aren’t any. He sighs and looks up at Even. 

  
  


“I don’t really have a choice, do I?” Isak asks with a sigh. 

“Not really.” Even replies apologetically. He shuffles on his feet, still standing awkwardly in the doorway and looking at Isak with wonder. “I know it’s not ideal, but if you don’t want to pay for an hotel, I could ask my parents if you can use their guest bedroom? Unless you don’t mind sleeping on my couch for the next few days.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. You’re already doing me such a huge favour, I don’t want to be a burden to your parents. I don’t mind sleeping on your couch, unless it’s a problem for you?” 

“Oh, no don’t worry. It’s not a problem for me at all. I was just offering in case you weren’t comfortable with staying at my place, but I don’t mind.” Even rambles, suddenly aware of how awkward this conversation is getting. “Anyway. I was about to take a break after a few phone calls, so I could drive you back to my place so you won’t have to wait here?” Even suggests. “Or maybe you want to explore the city?” 

  
  


Isak decides to go back to Even’s place, thanking him for everything he’s doing. A part of Even is worrying the guy might snoop around his stuff, but there’s something about him that makes Even feel like he can trust him even though he’s a complete stranger. He’s not sure if it’s just because he finds him extremely attractive or because there’s something about his detached, broken soul vibe he’s giving off, but Even feels like it’ll be alright. 

After two phone calls with other garages to order the parts he needs to repair Isak’s car, Even is finally ready to drive Isak back to his place and grab lunch. They take Jan’s car so they don’t have to walk, even though it’s not that far. Even decides to make a quick stop at the grocery store so they can have something to make dinner and enough food for the next few days. Before heading back to the shop, Even and Isak exchange their phone numbers so they can keep in touch during the day, if necessary. 

Since he doesn’t have the pieces for Isak’s car yet, Even starts working on another car who needs some minor repair. All day long, he wonders how he can let a perfect stranger stumble into his life and live his in apartment for almost a week. He’s not really worried, but he’s hoping Isak is easy to live with and tidy enough, because the last thing he needs right now is to clean up after him after long days at work. He also wonders if his daily routine will fall apart because of this new presence. Taking walks into the woods every night with his grandfather’s camera is his own coping mechanism to deal with life. Though he can live without it for a few days, he tries to tell himself as he’s cleaning up the car and tools he used. 

As he walks back to his apartment when his job his done, Even wonders just how much Isak was able to read in him. He remembers how he asked if owning the shop was what he wanted in the future, and it’s probably the first time someone truly seemed interested in his answer. Sure, his family and friends know he isn’t exactly fond of this job, but Even never really said clearly that he wants to bail out of this project. He’s also too afraid to disappoint his parents, and even his grandfather, although he isn’t here anymore. Even is so lost in his head that it takes him a few seconds to realize that Isak cooked dinner and was waiting for him at the table. He takes off his shoes and hangs his coat on the hook next to the door and steps closer to the table. A pot of spaghetti is sitting on a cork placemat in the middle of the table, and there are two bowls and cutleries on each side of the table. The smell is divine and it seems to awaken Even’s stomach with an audible growl. 

  
  


“I hope you don’t mind.” Isak says sheepishly. “I thought I could cook you dinner, since you’re working so hard at the shop. I also wanted to thank you for everything you’re doing for me. It’s nothing fancy, I didn’t want to use all of your food, but at least you don’t have to worry about cooking dinner.” Isak explains. 

“Wow, this is nice. Thank you very much.” Even replies, surprised. 

  
  


Even sits across from Isak and Isak grabs utensils to serve him a bowl. When he hands him the bowl, their fingers touch and Even can’t help but look at Isak, searching for some sort of sign that would let him know he’s gay, or at least bisexual. But Isak is too focused on serving himself a bowl of food to notice Even’s stare, so Even starts eating instead. 

  
  


“Hm. This is so good.” Even hums with satisfaction around a mouthful of pasta. “Are you sure you don’t want to move in permanently? I could get used to it.” Even teases, though the thought of coming back home after a long day at work to someone waiting for him with a nicely cooked dinner is certainly something he wishes he could have in his life. And it’s kind of not helping that the person sitting across from him is as good looking as Isak. 

Isak looks up at him with a smirk at the corner of his lips but doesn’t say anything.


	3. Friday Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> Wow, I'm so sorry for the late update... I have no excuse but being too busy with work (and life in general, lol). I've been struggling with insomnia and some anxiety in the past few weeks/months, so it's been rough. I'm now on vacation though, so I'm trying to sleep more, relax and do what makes me happy again. 
> 
> I'm still looking for a beta-reader if someone is interested! Please leave a comment or DM me on Instagram ( @martls.books ) 
> 
> Hope you'll like this chapter, even if it's a little bit all over the place  
> (I'm sorry. >.< )

After eating Isak’s spaghetti, they decides to wash the dishes together ; Isak washing and Even drying and putting away the dishes in their right place. While Isak is cleaning the pans and utensils he used to make the spaghetti sauce, he asks about Even’s day, trying to learn more about his daily routine and find common interests. Even admits he usually take walks in the evening because he needs to clear his mind from all the gas scents and the drilling sounds he hears all day, and that most of the time, he brings his camera with him. 

  
  


“That’s actually why I found you, yesterday. I was coming back from a walk in the mountains.” Even says. 

“Do you do that everyday?” Isak asks, curious. 

“Almost, yeah. Except on Fridays when my friends want to hang out, but otherwise I like to have a moment for myself. It helps to clear my mind.” 

“Uh. Maybe I should try that.” Isak hums. 

“Is everything ok in your life?” Even asks with concern in his voice. 

  
  


Isak stares at the plates in his hand, wiping at it mindlessly, lost in his thoughts. A part of Even is genuinely curious as to know why or how a young man in his twenties can afford to go on a road trip without being worried about money. Maybe it has to do with something bigger than the desire to explore the country and see the aurora borealis. 

  
  


“Not really, but I’m used to it.” The blonde man answers after a moment. 

  
  


Even doesn’t know how to respond to that, so he only nods his head in understanding, even though Isak isn’t looking at him. It’s weird, he thinks, how he can relate to a perfect stranger without having to exchange actual words or facts about himself. When they’re done with the dishes, Even folds the cloth and hang it from the oven’s handle. He turns around and watches Isak rinsing the sink from the remaining bubbles. 

  
  


“If you want, we can go take a walk. Fresh air could be good for you.” Even suggests. “And, if you want, you can tell me what’s bothering you. I’ve heard it’s sometimes easier to talk to strangers rather than to your friends about some stuff.” 

“I don’t—” Isak interrupts himself, taking a deep breath. 

  
  


Isak turns off the faucet and wipes his hands on the sides of his jeans, his eyes fixed on his feet. When he lifts his head up, Even can see a lot of mixed emotions in Isak’s eyes. Repressed sadness, anxiety, hurt, to only name a few. In that instant, Even wishes he could take a step closer to this man and hold him up against his chest. But he doesn’t know Isak, doesn’t know how he’ll react, or if he’d want that. So instead, Even rushes a few sentences out of his mouth.

  
  


“Don’t worry, if you’re not comfortable to talk about it, this is fine too.” Even assures him. “We don’t have to talk about it. Or at all. I was just offering, in case you needed it. God, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make things awkward...” He says, running his fingers through his hair in embarrassment. 

“Ok…” Isak mutters, lowering his gaze on Even’s chest.

“Ok?” Even repeats in surprise.

“Fresh air sounds nice.” He clarifies. “I’m down for a walk into the woods.” 

  
  


An hour later, Even is guiding Isak into the woods, following a path leading to a hill with a nice view of the city. In an attempt to change the mood, he’s talking about his own interests and asks Isak questions about his own hobbies and favourite TV shows. Anything that could change his mind, really. After a while, it seems to work because Isak is opening up more and more. Even learns that Isak used to live and work in Oslo until last year. He lived in a shared apartment with a girl he used to go to high school with and two other roommates. One of them was the definition of gay itself, very proud and loud, but Isak admired him anyway, even though he was annoying most of the time. His best friend Jonas married his high school girlfriend Eva, and they were expecting their first child in about two months. Isak wasn’t sure if he’d be back in Oslo for the childbirth, but both Jonas and Eva were pretty understanding of Isak’s situation and accepted that he needed some time for himself. This revelation only made Even wonder even more what was going on in Isak’s life, but he didn’t want to pressure him. 

In exchange, Even reveals that he always dreamed of leaving this place but never had the guts to actually leave. That he now lives in his grandfather’s apartment but that he changed most of the decoration. When they reached the top of the hill, Even stops and stares at the city beneath them. Isak looks in the distance, breathing in and out peacefully. For a moment there, Isak looks serene. Even can’t help himself but to pick up his camera and take a picture of this scene. With the sun setting down, it creates a warm, natural lighting that makes Isak’s green eyes pop even more vibrant. His cheeks are a bit rosy by the cold wind, and his wild curls keep peeking out of his red wine cap no matter how many times he replaced them. 

  
  


“Hey, what are you doing?” Isak asks when he realizes Even just took a picture of him.

“Sorry, the lighting was perfect.” Even apologizes and turns the camera so Isak can see the photo.

“Shit, you’re right. It’s a good one.” Isak admits, bending over so he can see it better.

  
  


With Isak being so close to him, Even can smell that Isak used his shampoo and he never realized how attractive it smells on someone else before. It’s a bit intoxicating, in a good way. He clears his throat and bites his bottom lip before delivering his next line. 

  
  


“Well, it definitely helps when the model is good looking…” Even tries to flirt. 

  
  


Isak’s eyes snap up to his, a little flush colouring his already pink cheeks. Even swears he saw his gaze lower down to his lips for a split second, but then Isak straightens and takes a step back. 

  
  


“Uh… Thanks.” He replies shyly. He then points at the camera. “I noticed you had it yesterday too. Are you always bringing it with you when you take your walks?”

“Yes, my grandfather —the man from the photo you saw in my dad’s office— introduced me to photography when I was younger and always told me that whenever there is something I find pretty, I should take a picture of it so I can keep memories of it.” Even explains, a small smile on his face. “My grandmother was amnesiac so he liked to show her tons of pictures, hoping it would spark something in her. Especially when she was pretty sick in hospital.”

“That’s cute. It sounds like he was a cool man.” 

“Yeah, the best.” Even nods proudly. 

  
  


They wanders through the woods and mountains for about half an hour before heading back to Even’s place because it was getting dark and cold. The walk back to his place is in a comfortable silence, both enjoying the nature and the fresh air. Even’s mind feels more clear after having such a nice evening, and from the small smile on Isak’s face, he can assume that he feels the same. 

Sharing his space with Isak turns out to be surprisingly easier than Even expected, and their bedtime routine feels natural, as if they’ve lived together forever. Right after the walk, Even jumps in the shower and can’t help but smile to himself when he takes a sniff of his shampoo, remembering how close Isak was in that hill. They both settles on the couch and watches an old episode of The Office before calling it a night. They brush their teeth standing next to each other in front of the sink, taking turns to spit out the excess of toothpaste, and Even helps Isak sets the futon back before heading to his bedroom. 

That night, he falls asleep within minutes. 

  
  


___________________

  
  
  


On Thursday afternoon, the parts Even needs to fix Isak’s old beat up car finally get delivered, but he still has to work on another customer’s car before starting anything on Isak’s. During his break, he texts Isak to let him know that he received the parts and that he’d start working on it as soon as possible. In the meantime, he has to change tires on four different cars, as well as changing oil because the colder months are about to begin and people want their cars to be ready for winter. Jan is already busy with another customer’s pick-up truck, so it’s not like Even could let his dad do these minor jobs while he fixes Isak’s car. 

When he finally hands the keys back to the last person at the end of the day, he realizes it’s almost time to go back home. He definitely doesn’t have time to start working on Isak’s car, but at least he still has some time to prepare it for the next day, so he installs Isak’s car on the lift, puts the new parts still in their boxes next to the controls and washes his hands before changing his clothes and heading home.

  
  


___________________

  
  
  


After a long day at work on Friday, all Even wanted to do was to hang out with his friends and introduce them to Isak, but he wasn’t sure if Isak even wanted to go out. When Even invited Isak to the party though, he was a bit worried the boy wouldn’t want to go, but Isak seemed genuinely happy to go and meet his friends. After works, he jumps into the shower and get changed while Isak is choosing what to do for dinner.

Around 10pm, Even enters the crowded bar followed by Isak. As soon as they make their way through the crowd, Reina’s hand grabs Even by the sleeve and pulls him into a hug. 

  
  


“Even! You’re here! Thank God I don’t have to third wheel anymore.” She smiles and takes a sip of her beer. “Hi Isak, good to see you.” 

“Hey.” Even answers enthusiastically. 

“Hi.” Isak replies politely.

“Are the others here?” Even asks, looking around the room for his friends.

“Magnus and Vilde are at our usual booth, but Frank’s not here yet. He told me he’d be here in an hour or two.” Reina informs him, a proud smile on her face.

  
  


Reina decides to stay behind, pretending to need a refill of her drink. Even guides Isak through the crowd once again so he can introduce him to his friends. When they reach the booth, the young couple is vividly talking about the responsibilities it takes to raise a puppy. Isak watches them with amusement while Even rolls his eyes, clearly used to this situation. He clears his throat to get their attention. 

  
  


“Guys, this is Isak.” Even says as he puts a hand on Isak’s shoulder, inviting him to sit down. 

“Hi Isak.” The blonde girl says, offering him a warm smile. “I’m Vilde.” 

“Isak? _The_ Isak?” The other boy says with big round eyes. “Oh my God, Even didn’t stop texting me about y—ouch!” He winces when Even kicks him under the table.

“I’m sorry.” Even turns to Isak with flushed cheeks. “Magnus talks a lot of nonsense. I’m gonna go get a beer. Do you want one?” 

“Uh, yes please.” Isak answers, looking at him with a shy smile. 

“I’ll be back.” He smiles back to Isak and turns to his friends with a serious face. “Be good, you two.” 

  
  


Even gets up and leave, trying his best not to turn around every two steps to make sure Magnus or Vilde aren’t scaring the poor boy. Especially Magnus. As he walks up to the bar, he sees Reina sitting on one of the stool looking occasionally at the door every time the door opens. Perched up there, she has a good view on the entrance of the bar, and Even knows exactly why. He stands next to her and leans on the counter. He slips a ten on the surface and orders two beers, then looks at his friend next to him. 

  
  


“You should come hang with us. You don’t have to wait for Frank by yourself over here.” He says, knowing Reina is only staying here so she can see him walk through the door. “We’re your friends too.” 

“I know.” Reina sighs, running her finger along the bottle. “I just— I can’t seem to control myself when it comes to him…” She admits, looking at Even with defeat in her eyes. 

  
  


Even can’t help himself but look at Isak from afar and nods his head in acknowledgement when he feels his heart do some flips in its cage. If anyone can understand Reina’s feelings, it’s him. He feels like his obsession over Isak has grown so fast in only a few days. When he looks back at Reina, she’s already looking up at him with a small grin. 

  
  


“You’re into him, aren’t you?” She asks. 

“Maybe.” Even shrugs, thanking the barmaid when two pints appear in front of him. 

  
  


As he walks away, Reina stops him with a gentle hand on his forearm. Even looks down at her, surprised. 

  
  


“You know, you deserve to be in love, too.” 

  
  


Even smiles fondly at her and goes back to Isak and his friends, knowing arguing with her wouldn’t change her mind. She’ll come to their booth when she’ll be tired of waiting for Frank, Even is sure of that. 

When he reaches the table, Isak seems relieved to see Even coming back with the drinks. Even puts the beers down on the table and slides next to Isak, and even though he left some space between them, Even can still feel the other boy’s warmth on his left side. He exchanges an eye contact with Isak, as Magnus continues arguing over what is the perfect breed of dog for a family. Him and Vilde got married as soon as they were legal, and were now trying to get pregnant. As the manager of a pet store, Magnus wants to add another member to the family, but Vilde isn’t so sure about it. They’ve been arguing about it for months, without even knowing if or when they’d become pregnant. Isak watches them with an honest interest, participating in the conversation from time to time, though sometimes Even could sense the boy getting lost in his head. Eventually, Frank finally joins the group a bit after midnight, followed by Reina who can’t keep her eyes off of him. Even introduces Isak to the new member, and they all squish on the booth so the two of them can take a seat. 

In an attempt to get Frank's attention, she slams the table and announces that she's paying for the next round. She notes everybody's order on her phone and then stands up, swaying a little bit to the side because of her tipsiness. 

"Mind if I help you with the drinks? I think you'll need extra hands to carry them back." Frank offers, already getting up and helping her stand straight. 

"That'd be lovely! You're such a nice guy, Frank." She bats her eyelashes at him, completely oblivious to the four spectators seated at the table. 

The four of them start chuckling when Frank and Reina walks back to the bar side by side, Reina leaning on Frank occasionally. Isak too laughed at how both of them were clearly flirting with each other without noticing. Even informs him it's been like this for months, and that he just can't wait for them to realize they're both attracted to each other. They all nod in agreement and try to change the topic before they get back to the table. 

___________________

  
  
  


When the bar closes, the group of friends all say their goodbyes, and Even and Isak head back to Even’s apartment, the both of them being drunk and chuckling at whatever the other boy says. Luckily for them, the walk back to the apartment wasn’t so long, so they didn’t have to call for a cab. 

Seeing Isak laughing openly and being so carefree makes Even feel so light hearted and happy that he only wanted to make Isak laugh even more at his jokes, so he’s goofing around and tells him funny stories about his past. At one point though, Isak is laughing so hard that he loses balance and his whole body launches forward uncontrollably. Even tries to catch him, but all he’s capable of is to break down his fall by holding his hand and falling on him. Their laughters increase when they’re both lying on the ground, laughing hysterically like two mad men. When Even feels Isak’s laughter die underneath him, he looks down at the younger boy and air gets punched out of his lungs. Green eyes shining under the streetlight are staring straight at him, piercing his soul like no one ever did before. 

  
  


“I think I want to kiss you.” Even admits, the alcohol acting faster than his brain. 

  
  


Isak’s eyes travel down to Even’s mouth after his revelation, and Even gulps at that. Maybe he shouldn’t have said that. Hell, he doesn't even know if Isak is into boys at all, and he's kind of worried it will fuck things up. After all, Isak literally has no place to sleep except on Even's couch. He’s about to excuse himself and get up when the silence between them gets too awkward, but Isak holds him there by grabbing the collar of his jeans jacket and takes a breath in. 

  
  


“I think you should.” Isak whispers, his warm breath tickling Even's lips. 


End file.
